


So This Is Highschool

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Agender Reader, Alternate Universe - High School, Bi!Arin, Demisexual Reader, Emails, F/M, Gay!Danny, Hurt, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, based on real life, messages, teacher!brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came out as trans to help Danny with his nerves about dating Arin. However after one educational talk with Jon about the LGBT community your friendship with Dan and all the grumps turns on it's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If We Were Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... Like the tag states this fanfiction is 100% based on a real life event that happened to me on the 8th of March in second to last period and is still having deep effects on me today. It's almost resolved but I'm kinda clouded with anger at more recent developments right now. So I decided that I should write the entire story down. To clear my head, to look at the whole picture. So in short, sorry if this is boring or stupid sounding. I just really need to get it down.
> 
> Oh also B/N means Birth Name. If your not trans or go by your birth name feel free to replace it with a name of your choosing

“So you came out as Agender before school started, honestly it’s really confusing to me” Jon came over to you being a sub for the blue team. You were playing a fan favourite game in your school called Benchball. Since you had a broken arm you were reffing today.

“Oh nah it’s cool, I understand. You see what being agender means to me is… That I’m not confined by one gender. I define me. I am myself. I make the box; I make the rules. I’m just sick of having to put on this mask. To be forced to do things that aren’t me, that are fake. I’m sick of my mother judging everyone’s clothes and weight and passing it onto me. Influencing me. I’m sick of fitting in. I’ve never been like other girls here, since I started my education here 10 years ago till now I’ve always been different. I just want to be me. It’s reassuring. I feel like I can finally play videogames and not wear dresses anymore. Like it’s okay now, because that’s me, that’s my box.”

“Oh okay, so you also want to be called (Y/N) and go by they/them pronouns…. What does that mean?”

“(Y/N) is a personal name for me, it was inspired by this character in my favourite TV show. They were just… so scared in the beginning of the show but in the end they became so confident. That’s what I want to be, coming out as trans was a big step. About the pronouns, they’re gender neutral. It just helps people not assume my gender when you talk about me to other people, it’s a really good feeling. I know it might be hard to do but please try okay?”

 

Jon nodded his head. He came to your school last year but he had already become one of the popular kids. He was a jock and that was the only reason why, that was your guess. All the popular kids were super sporty, unlike you. However, you were already in the social depths of hell before the year level’s hierarchy of popular was even founded when these triplets came 4 years ago. That was a dark time for you. Sometimes you were sure that if you knew what cutting was back then you would’ve done it.

 

“You listed demisexual as well right, what’s that?”

“Oh that just means I only become attracted to a person after I form a strong bond with someone I develop romantic/sexual feelings for them. So like if I was best friends with someone, or I like… went on a vacation with someone for like 6 months.”

 

“Would you ever date a girl then?”

You paused at his question, he was, like all the popular kids extremely homophobic and grossed out by gay/lesbian romance.

“Yes.”

“Ewww… gross! I could never think about sucking a dick”

“I dunno dude, dudes give you jackets and shit, it’s kinda sweet. That being said, I would also suck a dick… if I liked a guy enough”

“So your like… bi?”

“I guess but, I’d only get in a sexual relationship if I liked someone enough, had a bond”

“Really, but like… Pussy is so nice. I guess I just really like a tight, wet pussy”

“Ew dude! Not right now! You’re gonna make me barf!”

You looked out to the game. Forgetting you were being ref at one stage.

“Holly that was a handball. Behind the bench”

She obliged walking from the centre of the court to behind the bench.

“Hey uh, (Y/N) is Danny gay?”

This caught you by surprise. That was a secret that Dan told you when you told him you had a crush on Holly a few months ago. He said he was going to come out either when your country legalised gay marriage, or when you guys finished school. Whichever came first. You came out when you first heard Danny and Arin were dating. You thought it was stupid that they had to hide their love for each other since most of your year were homophobic idiots. You thought that since you were coming out- with an even more abstract concept to them you could show them it would be okay.

You were scared that night but the positivity from all the popular kids shocked you. You couldn’t sleep and you hoped Danny and Arin wouldn’t be so afraid any more. However, you _knew_ Danny hadn’t come out. So why did Jon know?

“How do you know that?”

“Everyone knows… So is Arin Bi then?”

Again, another secret _. Seriously!_ How did Jon know?!

“Who told you that?!”

“Oh- uh He told everyone a few months back.”

“Really?!” This shocked you too. Especially since this is coming from the guy who told you to date a guy you met at the school social last term that you had absolutely no interest in to cover up your feelings for Holly.

“Uh- Yeah”

You looked at your phone. Five minutes to bell. You quickly squeezed the whistle in your hands.

“Okay everyone 5 minutes till bell. Time to change!’

Everyone rushed out the door to get changed out of their PE uniform after taking off their sashes. Jon had forgotten his PE uniform today so he kept talking to you

“So your bi, Arin’s bi and Dan’s gay.” You sighed.

“Well yeah I guess.”

You parted ways with Jon going up the stairs and packing your bags before heading to your last class of the day with your Homeroom Teacher Dr Wecht.

You sat in the front row of your physics lab next to Arin and all your friends.

“Hey (B/N), look at your friends! Queers in a row! That’s so cute!”

You rolled your eyes turning back to the board and opening your laptop ready to take some notes.

Minutes passed and the class was over. You quickly rushed out the door giving a quick; “See you tomorrow Dr Wecht!” While heading out the door

“You too (B/N)!”

You picked up your heavy bag after slipping your laptop inside. Putting it on your shoulders and swiftly jamming your headphone’s jack into the socket in your phone and walking out of school to catch the school bus across the road. You hated to keep everyone waiting.

You were just outside the corridor ready to go up the stairs when you heard Danny at your left walking up the stairs on the opposite side.

“Why Did you tell him?! Why did you say that?!” He was practically yelling at his last few words running up the stairs. You were shocked. You’d meant for your discussion with Jon to be completely educational. Plus, everyone else was playing Benchball. How did everyone find out?

“He said he knew!!” You yelled back at Dan. Partly because of the distance but also because of the accusation.

Before you knew it he was gone and your life would be changed forever because of it.


	2. Rock Fuck

It had been a day since the incident. You understood that whatever had happened you were the cause and you’d put Danny in a very vulnerable position. So you decided to sit alone today. Give him and your group some space. You were messaging Mark on Skype continuing with your cryptic message to him from yesterday.

You messaged him the second you got home yesterday with the message:

_Can we make a guidebook for humans?_

_Because people make 0% sense._

_Nothing makes any sense._

Mark had replied the minute recess started from your message yesterday. You went to different school but after meeting at social last year you constantly talked to each other with Skype.

_I would love to do that_

_Together_

_We can make a guide to humans_

The conversation then became a quick back and forth discussion since both of you were up and free at the same time

_[You]:_

_No silly_

_I lost a friend again_

_It's a long story_

_[Mark]:_

_I like long story's_

_[You]:_

_I have decided to sit alone at recess because I have lost a friend_

_He probably doesn't want me there_

_Essentially someone was asking me questions about sexuality_

**_the story^^^_ **

_And he's like: "so Danny's gay?"_

_And I was like: who told you_

_And he was like: everyone knows_

_And by the end of today it somehow ended up that **i** said Danny was gay_

_The whole year knew in under 2 hours_

_And Danny wasn't ready to come out_

_And I put him in a dangerous position now_

_[Mark:]_

_Wow_

_Holy crap_

_[You]:_

_Yep_

_I fucked up_

_[Mark]:_

_No you didn't_

_I'm sure it wasn't you_

_[You]:_

_It was at least partly_

_[Mark]:_

_Maybe_

_But I don't believe you would do something like that_

_[You]:_

_Trust me. I have a habit of blurting out stupid shit_

_[Mark]:_

_Same_

_[You]:_

_Don't we all_

The chimes of your school bell struck you back into reality. You headed to class and kept giving Danny space. You understood how mad he was. If it were you in his shoes you’d be just as mad.

2 classes later the lunch bell chimed and you messaged Mark again.

 

_Is sitting alone again by choice_

Of course you were only planning to sit alone only while you ate your lunch. After that you’d go to the library and print some things off. Just like you used to when you were isolated and had no friends 8 years ago. It would take the edge off the depressing pain you were feeling. You knew how to deal with isolation. You were pretty much isolated for 7 years as a kid, you picked up and lost a few friends on the way, other than that you were all alone. This group of friends was the first you’d ever had and you cared about them. Danny’s happiness mattered more than your own. Plus, you were used to this, he wasn’t.

 

And there was a classroom decorating competition going on anyway and you promised to print off an acrostic poem so Dr Wecht could hang it in the classroom. You needed to go anyway.

After walking up the stairs to the first floor you headed to the school’s library. You overheard your friends talking and, while waiting for the printer to finish a teacher’s handouts you decided to message Mark again since the teacher had walked away.

 

_[You]:_

_apparently Arin and Danny say I'm Exiled now_

_No school fair for me_

_[Mark]:_

_Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_*comforts*_

_* Whispers* it will be all right_

_[You]:_

_No it won't_

_Not this time_

_I fucked up_

_[Mark]:_

_Ssssdshhhhhhhh_

_It's ok_

_[You]:_

_No Mark_

_Listen_

_I won't be hanging out at the school fair_

_But please still come and sit with Suzy and all them_

_[Mark]:_

_Please come_

_I don't want to go without you_

_[You]:_

_You're apparently the only reason Ross is going_

_[Mark]:_

_Really?_

_Huh_

_[You]:_

_Yes_

_[Mark]:_

_I need to talk to him about this_

_[You]_

_Arin said so himself_

_Don't_

_[Mark]:_

_Why not?_

_[You]:_

_Suzy already can't go to Disneyland with him_

_Because if she does she'll be forced to break up_

_Bc parents_

_[Mark]:_

_Why?_

_[You]:_

_Truly idk why_

_Suzy's parents hate when she takes on a lot of responsibility all at once_

_So I guess to them._

_That's a lot for Suzy_

_They're very protective_

_Anyways Suzy really wants to see him_

_So please attend._

_Make everyone have fun in my absence_

_Arin's really excited to see you anyway_

_[Mark]:_

_I will_

_Don't you worry_

_[You]:_

_Thank you_

_I might be there but I'll be careful to avoid you all_

_Because bookstall_

_[Mark]:_

_Please_

_[You]:_

_I'll probably just be there at 11_

_[Mark]:_

_Come and mingle with me_

_[You]:_

_No_

_[Mark]:_

_Please_

_I need you_

_My ADHD will kill me_

_[You]:_

_Mark you know you can't, I can't do that_

_Plus Arin really wants to be friends with you_

_You're ruining your chance dude_

_[Mark]:_

_I guess your right_

_[You]:_

_Go Skype Arin and tell him to give you all the details_

_I won't ever know them_

_Plus he really wants to see you_

 

Lunch passed, classes passed and soon you were home trying to numb the depressive pain again. Youtube, homework, sleep. That was your routine.

Then your mind clicked and you HAD to message Mark immediately.

 

 

_[You]:_

_I forgot to mention_

_At the school fair_

_do **not**   bring me up_

_You'll ruin everyone's day_

_[Mark]:_

_Why?_

_[You]:_

_They don't want to hear about me_

_They hate me_

_[Mark]:_

_Why?_

_[You]:_

_BECAUSE I TOLD THE ENTIRE YEAR DANNY WAS GAY BY ACCIDENT_

_IVE NOW PUT HIM IN A VUNREBLE POSITION_

_I HAVE MADE HIS LIFE 10X MORE DANGEROUS_

_[Mark]:_

_Oh_

_shit_

_[You]:_

_HE WASNT READY TO COME OUT_

_[Mark]:_

_Neither is half the people I know_

_[You]:_

_DO YOU SEE WHY THEY EXILED ME???_

_[Mark]:_

_Yes_

_Shit..._

_[You]:_

_Yeah_

_[Mark]:_

_Whelp,_

_[You]:_

_It was an accident but_

_Asdfghjkl_

_Seriously though **they want to forget I exist**_

_Honestly so do I_

_[Mark]:_

_If they want to exile you_

_They'll have to exile me as well_

_[You]:_

_GODDAMMIT_

_NO_

_YOU HAVE A CHANCE_

_ARIN WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU_

_GO MAKE FRIENDS_

_[Mark]:_

_But..._

_[You]:_

_DONT_

_NO_

_[Mark]:_

_You..._

_[You]:_

_STOP_

_[Mark]:_

_Friend..._

_[You]:_

_I AM ONE PERSON_

_[Mark]:_

_Yes_

_[You]:_

_THEY ARE 9_

_[Mark]:_

_A good person_

_[You]:_

_DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND_

_[Mark]:_

_I do_

_[You]:_

_I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON_

_[Mark]:_

_You are to me_

_Even if you don't realise it_

_[You]:_

_-.- Mark you're making the wrong choice here_

_[Mark]:_

_*Sigh*_

_[You]:_

_GO BEFRIEND ARIN_

_HE LIKES YOU_

_HES NICE_

_HE WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND_

_AND YOU GOING IS THE ONLY REASON ROSS IS GOING_

_AND SUZY WANTS TO SEE ROSS_

_[Mark]:_

_Well..._

_I will go_

_[You]:_

_SERIOUSLY SHES SO HAPPY WITH HIM_

_[Mark]:_

_But only for my social life_

_[You]:_

_Good_

_: You deserve a social life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to fact check:  
> Firstly all private schools in Australia hold fairs to gain funding for repairs and new projects. At least where I live they do.
> 
> Secondly, All the messages between Mark and the reader were ones between me and my IRL Mark. I copy/pasted them all and edited names. Shoutout to my Mark who's been my only friend for months now.


	3. Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I've decided to leave spelling mistakes and gramatical errors in conversations in for authenticity's sake because when we message friends we all do that man. However whenever something isn't a message it WILL be written grammatically correctly

You and Mark had been talking for weeks. Homework, memes, fanfiction. All that kind of stuff. Meanwhile since there was a classroom decorating competition all your friends were in there at lunch and the area you got assigned was already finished. You hung out with the group at recess at the picnic table behind the canteen. Holly was very eager to talk to you, but Dan never said a word to you outside of group work in class. He would always tether data from his phone to his laptop and watch Gotham, a show you hadn’t started to watch yet. With all your procrastination you had no time. Arin hadn’t been talking to you either. You guessed it was because he was taking Danny’s side in order to stay in the group. Arin did that a lot. So at recess you decided to message Mark again

 

_[You]:_

_Arin has actually been talking to me today_

_( twice for a minute and a half)_

_Like wtf_

_But the good wtf_

_Anyways I think I'm gonna try get canonised in time for the fair_

_Maybe even try talk to you_

_That all depends on if I can get my hands on a blank CD by the end of the week_

_And get myself out of exile_

_I have a 30 minute long plan_

_Ready to burn to disc_

_[Mark]:_

_Awesome_

_[You]:_

_I hope Arin doesn't get mad if I try drag you away from him for a teeny bit if my plan works_

_[Mark]:_

_I'm here for you if you need me_

_[You]:_

_I just really can't wait to talk to you in person_

_Even if it's just hi_

_But I'm counting my chickens before they hatch_

For the next 5 lessons of the day you couldn’t keep your mind off of your plan to get Danny to talk to you again. He’d made the whole group run away from you. They moved if they were in a 5m radius. They ignored you (even trying to say hi in the morning.) He’d flat out isolated you and while you understood why you thought that you were both above the childish behaviour. You were in 9th grade now, you were both better than this.

You ran straight home the second you got out of the bus and texted Mark.

 

_[You]:_

_Dude_

_Totally getting fucking canonised_

_[Mark]:_

_What do you mean?_

_[You]:_

_Fucking photo won't send_

_But I have blanks_

_Peace offering here I come_

_Just_

_[Mark]:_

_What do you mean peace offering?_

_Oh_

_[You]:_

_How do I fucking rap this_

_For Danny_

_To apologise_

_[Mark]:_

_Nice_

_What's on it?_

_[You:]_

_A mix_

_A 36 minute long one_

_[Mark]:_

_Wow_

_Music soothes the soul_

_[You]:_

_It was my idea._

  1. _Prologue ~ Inside My Head_
  2. _Twenty One Pilots – Air Catcher_
  3. _Twenty One Pilots – Addict With A Pen_
  4. _Interlude ~ Aiding Pain_
  5. _The Neighbourhood – R.I.P 2 My Youth_
  6. _Halsey – Gasoline_
  7. _Interlude ~ Fingers To Keys_
  8. _Skyhill - The City As You Walk_
  9. _Twenty One Pilots – March To The Sea_
  10. _Epilogue ~ Morse_
  11. _Finale ~ The Northern Hues – Might Be Gone_



_^^^^That’s the setlist_

_I made all the interludes_

_[Mark]:_

_Nice_

_[You]:_

_I can upload it to Google Drive if you want_

_[Mark]:_

_Only if you want to_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded the mix on Google Drive (I ended up putting it on USB and handing it to my friend) but if anyone wants me too I can.


	4. ProJared Joins The Battle

You had stayed up all night to burn your mix to disc and carefully place it in a gift bag before stapling it shut. You were excited to give this mix to Danny. You really hoped he’d like it and that it would help the healing process. Though that dream quickly turned to pieces.

 

_[You]:_

_I don't think Danny liked it_

_Though he didn't open it_

_Just the giving part..._

_[Mark]:_

_Hmmmmmm_

_[You]:_

_I have bad feels_

_Gtg_

You were extremely worried and hurt about how Dan had received you gift. His laugh completely stopped and he looked at you like hellfire and accepted in in complete silence. You knew of only one other person who gave you good advice. Jared.

 

So, in homeroom you wrote him an email. Searching through your inbox for his address you scowled.

 

_Just remember Jon if you have any questions about bisexuality or anything you can email me. I tend to explain things better through text anyway._

  * _(Y/N)_



It was an email you wrote to Jon before Dan had gotten mad at you. Ugh. But after finding Jared’s email you wrote him a message.

 

_Okay so,_

_You know how we were talking on Tuesday/Wednesday about friendships and stuff, and you said. It’s not what you do when you have a fight it’s how you make it up. I had a big think. I bought this friend a bookmark on the weekend and, more importantly I made a mixtape, it’s 35 minutes long, I called it Soothe and I choose songs from this friend’s perspective, songs that talked about how much he was hurting because of what I did, the fact he was mad. In an effort to soothe her. And it ended with an uplifting song. It’s been some of my best work of its kind, it went from low to high, extremely moving. I’m really proud of it. I even burned it to disk (something very painstaking to do.) So I put the bookmark, decorated disk and a USB with the disc’s condense into a gift bag and I stapled it shut and I handed it to him this morning._

**_I handed it to her this morning_ **

_That’s the problem._

_Her emotions went from an extreme high to an enormous low._

_He was chatting with a teacher when he was going to languages, she seemed really happy when he was talking with that teacher so I thought it was a good time._

_When I handed him that gift, he went quiet. He didn’t like the idea at all. I could barely hear him. he stuffed it into his locker and walked off. I felt bad. I could instantly tell he was still extremely mad and angry at me, even if one of his friends (a now old friend of mine due to the circumstances) talked to me for a total two minutes yesterday._

_He probably won’t even look at the gift I got him, he’ll probably throw it out._

_I don’t know dude I’m just hurting right now, and seeing his reaction I just… I’ve lost hope. I bought that person gifts, I broke my oven baking for his birthday. I tried so hard to keep that friendship group and him. I just feel super hurt._

_You’re good at advice so I just thought, “Hey why not ask Jared  for advice?”_

_Sorry for wasting your time_

  * _(B/N)_



You didn’t talk to Mark for the rest of the day. He was busy and you actually found your friends at lunch. While Danny and Arin were still ignoring you, mostly since they were glued to their laptops Suzy and Holly were eager to talk to you.

 

Before you knew it school was over and when you got home you received an email from Jared

 

_Hi (B/N),_

_First of all, I don’t want you to be discouraged in any way by this reaction- sometimes its hard to see what’s going on by just looking on the surface. I know sometimes you can underestimate yourself, so just remember not everything is always as bad as it seems! Maybe he’s looking at the gift as we speak…_

_Secondly, I know that if he does have a problem with you or the gift at this point, his attitude may be irrelevant to you. Don’t always blame these things on yourself! he might have had a hard discussion with the languages teacher! I don’t know exactly what has happened here, so I cant say for sure, but things are often based around our own outlook..._

_Now, as I said, I don’t know exactly what has happened here, and I don’t claim to have the perfect advice. Only take this advice if you feel comfortable doing it!! I’d hate to end up in the middle of things or making it worse. I’m not great at telling you exactly what to do, but I’ll definitely help you to cheer up (which might clear your head and help you to decide.)_

_Personally, however, I would talk it out. I know this can be a hard thing sometimes, but I can tell that you’re over the problem and just want your friend back at this point. Maybe point out to him how you’re feeling about this. Life can be busy, but even a quick word at lunch might open their perspective. If things go well tell them about how much time and effort you put into the gift._

_I doubt they would THROW AWAY a gift, particularly from you. They likely had a glance, and upon seeing some personalised CDs, etc., they might have had a look._

_I know that I would be over the moon if anyone put that much effort into something just for me. You should be extremely proud of what you created. I can tell that you are, just please don’t let this incident affect that pride!_

_If none of this works, just give them some space and time and relax with other friends. The worse thing you can do is overthink and stress yourself out._

_I think the most important thing here is other friends. Just stick with people you feel comfortable around. Extending yourself to other people is a good idea too. A new perspective in the schoolyard might help you approach them in a few weeks if you don’t feel comfortable at the moment._

_I don’t know… they’re just some of my ideas. Please don’t expect them to be perfect! I’m not one hundred per cent sure what has happened, so I cant be sure exactly what to say!_

_Anyway, if all else fails just email me! I’m always up for a chat and can cheer you up if you’re in hard situation!_

_See ya tomorrow,_

_Jared_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few things to fact check.
> 
> Benchball is something created at my school. So you have 4 teams, each one has a bench at the very corner of the court. Each team starts with 4 cones and each team has an allocated colour. The referee calls out the number of players to go out on the field for that round. Whichever team is the first to get hit by the ball on the flat side of the bench must take one cone away. That makes the end of a round and the process restarts. It plays like soccer so you can use any part of the ball except your hands, also no tackling. If a player violates the rules said player must go behind the bench and their team are now one short for the remaining round. 
> 
> Also all of Jon's dialogue was said by the person I was talking too. Especially the queers in a row part. 
> 
> Also I come from Australia and obviously we haven't legalised gay marriage yet but it's a hot topic for parliament rn so who knows.


End file.
